Sammy Keyes and the Crazed Clue
by tanooklezz-xx
Summary: Sammy swore that she would turn away from trouble as soon as she takes a whiff of it. She was pretty sure she could do it too. But as people say, some things are easier said than done. -Currently on Hiatus-
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's the first day of Eighth Grade. That whole phrase pretty much spelled "disaster" before my eyes. And I seriously did not want to get caught up with that. Last year's disaster's were enough to last me a lifetime. I mean most of them were so unbelievable that if I told you about them you'd probably think I'm lying. Not that I'm not used to people being like that. I'd probably think I'm lying too. I mean there was the…

Hotel Thief (And my brilliant idea of waving AT HIM.)

The Skeleton Man,

The Sisters of Mercy (Although I have to admit something good came out of that one. Holly!)

Elyssa the runaway elf and that stupid dog.

The fiasco with the Moustache Mary and her love-sick pig.

Gang trouble

Art troubles

A crazy cat lady and dead cats all over town

And last but not the least dealing with eminent domain, dead spirit birds, and a dead man who is actually a woman.

Man that was one crazy year. Not to mention all the other things I did in the summer. Which I have to say was _torture_, no offense to Cassie, I mean Cricket, or anything. Chasing condors and getting attacked by ticks, centipedes, evil dead trees and other Wild Things wasn't exactly my ideal way of spending the summer. Not to mention scaring a guy to death and stealing a couple of body parts, like oh I don't know an eye and a leg, and having some illegal Cold Hard Cash. Definitely not the way I pictured it to be.

So now I made myself a pact, promise, oath, or whatever you want to call it.

Stay away from trouble.

No matter how much trouble keeps following me, or how persistent it can be,

I'll just turn and walk away from it and forget that it even exists.

Talk about easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 1: Woah Freaky

**Hey! I decided to edit my other story and this is now the first chapter. I kinda forgot to put this on the Prologue but whatever. Hope you all like it =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sammy Keyes or any of the characters in this story (except for some but most of the characters like Sammy's classmates are from the book, which by the way took forever to look for in the books, some of them may be a figment of my imagination and if they are I will post it at the end of every chapter) ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN SAMMY KEYES AND NEVER WILL. I HOPE I WILL NOT HAVE TO PUT ANOTHER DISCLAIMER AND IF I DON'T PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I'm only thirteen so what can you get anyways? xD**

**Anyways on with the story!  
**

* * *

_Welcome 7__th__ Graders! Welcome back 8__th__ Graders!_

A sign in front of William Rose Junior High was hung. There were only a few people that decided to come early on the first day back, most of them happen to be 7th Graders. They seemed a little tinier than usual, or maybe it's just me? Oh well.

The only reason I was early for school was because Marissa made me.

"C'mon Sammy! Don't you want to be early at least once this whole school year? Besides you have to help me choose what I'm going to wear."

That was her excuse. And knowing Marissa she wouldn't stop unless she's convinced me to do her bidding. Which, by the way, she managed to do.

So Marissa and I were walking aimlessly around the halls and I was telling her all about the condor accident and about the man that I had scared to death (I kind of forgot to tell her that until now.) When I bumped into something hard.

"Ouch!" an angry voice exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you um, sir." I stammered and helped the man up.

"Well, miss you should be watching where you're going next time or someone's going to get hurt."

Now I think he was lecturing me about safety, or something like that but I wasn't really paying attention. I was staring at his eyes. There was something really creepy about them. The man's right eye was electric blue, like the kind that you feel like they're x-rays that can look through you (**A/N: Imagine Mad-Eye Moody's eye from HP**) and his other eye was blue too but it was a different shade. It was like indigo or something like that. Major creepy I tell you.

"What are you staring at miss?" He asked sternly and shook me out of my thoughts. I jumped and stuttered.

"Oh um I'm sorry it would never happen again. I…Uh…Bye!"

I grabbed Marissa's hand and scrambled out of Freaky Eyes' way and bolted out of there.

Marissa said. "Oh My God was the creepy or what?!"

I grumbled. "Tell me about it."

"I've never seen him before. Do you think he's going to be teaching us this year?"

I frowned. "Hope not. I don't think I can learn if that guy was the one teaching."

"We'd be too terrified to even hear anything he's saying." Marissa agreed. "Still…those eyes are just…wow…Do you think they were contacts?" Marissa went on.

I thought about how unlikely that sounded. "Nah, what's the point of doing that anyway? Just to scare a bunch of Junior High kids? What a waste of time." Marissa shrugged and nodded. So I continued telling Marissa my story and I was in the middle of telling her about my "Old Lady Superspy" disguise when I heard a familiar _clickity-clack_ of a skateboard coming from behind us.

"How's it going, Gran?" Casey asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

I warbled. "I'm doing great sonny." I looked over at a confused Marissa and so did Casey. We both busted up laughing which annoyed Marissa and made us laugh even harder.

"I don't get it." Marissa grumbled. So I continued telling her about my disguise and how Casey happened to see me wearing it. I also told her about the note that Heather wrote.

"Wow how ungrateful can you get?" Marissa grumbled. I nodded in agreement.

Casey shrugged. "That's Heather for you." Then added, "Anything new going on?"

Marissa answered. "There's this new creepy guy that we think might be a new teacher here." Casey raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

I answered. "Well he has these really creepy eyes. They're different looking. The man's right eye is this creepy electric blue color and his left eye is some sort of indigo or dark blue or something like that.

Both of Casey's eyebrows were raised now. He looked kind of funny like that. "Wow I got to visit you guys and check that out." I laughed.

Marissa added. "Sammy also happened to have bumped into the guy and made him fall." I rolled my eyes at her. Casey chuckled, and then he cleared his throat.

"So are you okay?"

I stared at him as if he suddenly grew an extra head.

"Didn't Marissa say it was the guy that fell and not me?"

"No, I heard that. I meant was are _you_ okay? He asked again. I stared at him. He was talking about me, my mom, my grandma, pretty much everything. I guess I was a little taken aback by how concerned he was that I forgot to speak. Luckily enough the bell rang which brought us all back to reality.

"Oh crud. I have to go now. Bye Sammy, bye Marissa." And rode off.

With Casey, gone Marissa and I headed back to school. There was a lot of shuffling going on as everybody headed inside the school. When Marissa and I managed to get to our lockers and get our timetables she turned to me and said, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I replied automatically. She raised and eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"Fine." I grumbled. "I sort of left out a part in my condor story and I might as well tell you now since I'm busted."

"Keep going."

"Casey knows everything. Me living illegally with grams, my mom, and well…everything!"

"Oh."

It wasn't a sad 'Oh' or a happy one either. It was more like a snide or a sneer or a smug 'Oh'. Marissa smirked at me and you can tell she was dying to squeal and giggle like there was no tomorrow.

"Shut up." I grumbled, and headed to my homeroom.


	3. Chapter 2: Project?

**Here's the 2nd chappie :D Enjoy!**

* * *

I followed the usual way to Mrs. Ambler's room, since we were to stay at our old homeroom for the first week of school. It's not like I mind. I like Mrs. Ambler, she's really cool, she didn't seem to mind that I killed her bird (by accident) and blamed Heather for it (also by accident).

Mrs. Ambler entered the room. "It's great to see all of you here. You have all grown a lot over the summer haven't you?"

We all mumbled "yes" and others nodded their heads.

Mrs. Ambler sighed, apparently thinking that even if we were 8th graders now we're still not a step ahead from the label "juvenile delinquents". She started with her with reciting the pledge, which everyone thought was weird since she usually said the announcements first before the pledge. Before we could start quizzing her about it she stands up and walks to the front with a little smile on her face. I knew at once everybody in the room was thinking the same thing. _Uh oh this is so not going to be fun_. She laughed, obviously very amused by the looks on our faces.

"Relax I was just about to tell you all about a project that all 8th Graders will be doing this school year."

Hearing that didn't make any of us feel any better, a couple of people even groaned. I personally thought it was going to be torture. Mrs. Ambler rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently.

"I wasn't done yet. What I was going to say was that you guys get to do a project with 9th Graders too. It was Mr. Caan's and Ms. Toalz's **(AN: The HS Vice Principal)** idea. Mrs. Rothammer, Mr. Pence, Mr. Tiller, Mr. Holgartner, Miss Pilson and I are all going to be helping you with this project. It is a big project and you will also have to work in groups. Any questions?"

Cassie (or should I say Cricket) Kuo raised her hand.

"What are we going to do exactly?"

Mrs. Ambler nodded at her.

"Right, I was just about to get there. You will be working together and tackle a very important issue that is occurring all over the world. It could be an environmental issue or a social issue or a political issue and whatever else you can think of."

Derrick Stern interrupted. "Then what?"

Mrs. Ambler gave him an irritated look and continued,

"After you have picked a problem that you are interested in or would like to know about you will have to do separate projects for each of the teachers and combining it all into one big project."

"What are the projects going to be?" I asked. I hoped it would be something easy. Who am I kidding? Of course it wasn't going to be easy. Pshh wishful thinking.

"It will depend on what each teacher had in mind. It could also have something to do with what subject they teach. For example, Mr. Holgartner teaches history so he might ask for an essay about the history of whatever issue you picked. Now I'm not sure about all of this yet since Mr. Caan just told us the short version of it. By the end of the week you will all know what you'll be doing and your groups."

Marissa asks, "How many people will be in a group? And do we get to choose or do you choose randomly?"

"Your groups will be four to five people in number. You will be accompanied with either one or two 9th Graders with you. The reason that there will only be a few 9th Graders participating is because there were only two classes the decided to participate on this project."

"So basically what we're doing is to find an issue, research about it and do whatever project we have to do about it and that's it?" Holly asks.

Mrs. Ambler answers. "Yes, but remember this is a group project so you will have to get along with your group members and you will all have to participate and put an effort into a project."

Dot **(AN: I wasn't sure if she was in Sammy's homeroom so I just put her in) **piped up. "How much will be included into our grades?"

"It will make a huge difference in your final term marks. So if you failed, say English, if you do a great job on this project you can bump your mark up to a B or an A minus. It will all depend on how well your project was made and how much effort was put on it. Anyways there's 10 more minutes till you guys have to go to your classes so go ahead and talk." And with that Mrs. Ambler sat down and started reading whatever she had right there in her desk.

The room buzzed with all the whispering and excitement over the new project. The slackers were especially happy about the project, seeing it as a way out of an F from their report cards.

Dot and Holly came over to where me and Marissa sat and started talking about the project.

"Do you suppose we'll be put in the same group?" Dot asked.

Marissa answered. "Well you never know they might not. They're probably going to split us up 'cause you know what teachers say about putting people with people they don't interact much so they'll make new friends or something like that."

We all shrugged and nodded as if to say "Yeah exactly."

"Who do you think the 9th Graders are going to be?" Holly asked. Marissa grinned and looked at me.

"Maybe Casey will be one of them."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Yeah, right. I doubt it. There are a lot of 9th Grade classes. What are the chances that his class would be one of them? That's like one in a million!"

"There aren't a million classes now is there?" Holly argued.

"Yeah, it's got to be like 1 out of 15 at most." Dot added.

"Ugh, whatever. I just find that unlikely that's all."

Marissa pointed out. "In case you haven't noticed Sammy, all things you think don't happen usually happen."

I frowned. That was actually true. Man I can be really unlucky sometimes. Except for that time in April but still.

"Whatever. Anyways what are you guys want to do for your issue?" I ask.

Holly excitedly says. "Animal Cruelty of course! It'll be very interesting and I hope the people in my group would want to do that."

"I'd probably want to do something about Poverty. You know maybe donate and stuff." Marissa said. Holly, Dot and I weren't really surprised by that choice. Since Marissa's parents have been fighting a lot lately and her dad developing a gambling problem, Marissa has been really appreciative of what she has. Not that she wasn't before but she's more appreciative now.

Dot thoughtfully said. "I don't really know. I guess I don't mind really but maybe something environmental? I mean my dad has a nursery and it would probably easier that way."

"Hmm, I don't know maybe just recycling for me? I mean it'll be just like doing community service so it'd be extremely easy for me to do." I said. Which was true, I often get in trouble so doing a little pick up trash wouldn't be much of work to me.

Marissa decides to change the subject and asked us what our schedules were. I looked at mine and thought they were all pretty good.

"I got the most teachers I had last year." I reported, "Let's see…I have English with Miss Pilson, Math with Mr. Tiller, Ugh Art with Ms. Kuzkowski, Gym with Mrs. Rothammer…Hey who's Mr. Waite?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." Marissa said. Dot looked over her shoulder at her schedule.

"Maybe a new teacher? Well you guys will find out won't you?"

"Hmm, yep we will." I agreed.

We compared schedules after that. So far I had 3 subjects with Marissa, 2 with Holly and 1 with Dot. I guess it wasn't that bad. I wonder how many classes I have with the Evil Queen herself.

The bell rang which caused the whole class to jump, even Mrs. Ambler looked startled.

"Okay class off you go."

I picked up my skateboard and said a quick goodbye to Holly, Dot, and Marissa. I had English with Miss Pilson next and unfortunately I didn't have that class with them. I can honestly say that as much as I hate school I kind of do like the first week since most of the time it's all introduction and stuff that nobody listens to and most of the time teachers are too lazy to start whatever they have to teach and just start teaching the next week. So it gives us time to "settle in". Ha! More like time to slack off. I quickly stuffed my skateboard and bag in my locker and went to English.

As I entered the room I recognized most of the people in my classes. I saw Cricket sitting in the corner and decided to sit beside her.

"Hey Cricket."

"Hey Sammy! How's it going?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"I've just been hanging out more with my brother thanks to you!" Cricket said cheerfully. I grinned at her, happy to know that Cricket and Gary were finally spending some sibling time together. Our conversation ended when Ms. Pilson entered the room. I just totally zonked out when she opened her mouth and started to talk. Now I was just sitting there daydreaming about when lunch is going to start when I saw something weird out the window. I was pretty sure that I saw something or someone scurrying in the bushes. But before I could ponder about it longer the bell rang which startled me back into reality. I bolted right out of there and went to my next class.

The afternoon passed by like a blur seeing as nobody listened to anything the teachers said and everyone was still talking about the project Mrs. Ambler was talking about. Most girls think it would be a good way to hook up with some 9th Graders. Like that's gonna happen. I was so ready to get out of there so as I walked in to my last class, which was History, I was pretty moody. But when I saw who was standing in the front of the class, well I couldn't help it I stared.

* * *

**Hope you all liked. I decided to just post all of the stuff I wrote as a New Years present. It's actually 4am right now so I'm going to stop writing for a while and have a good morning's sleep.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR =D  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Stalker

**I decided to update since I was procrastinating from my socials homework (we have to draw cathedrals ). Sorry I haven't updated in a long,long,long,long,long,loooonggg time. I was concentrating on school work and trying to make my mark higher in term 2 (which is pretty hard) and so far I've been doing good :D a 97% in science, 90% in english, and 86% (barely an A) in math. I honestly kinda forgot where I was going with this story but I'll try to keep on continuing it cuz I got notes on it and stuff already. Hope you all enjoy this chapter =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes, just **

**

* * *

**

It was Mr. Freaky Eyes in the flesh. And I guess I was just standing there blocking the door that Billy plowed right in to me which almost made me fall but I managed to hold on a desk just in time.

"Whoa hey Sammy. Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Oh that's fine. I was sort of blocking the way."

Heather passed by and sneered. "Dork."

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"What's up?" Billy asks as he walks in the room. I followed him. "Been chasing any birds lately? Or should I say _Condorus bigbeakybos?_"

He imitated Professor Prag so well I couldn't help it I busted up. I was pretty sure I had gotten a few looks from people but I didn't really care right then.

"Nope haven't been chasing anything lately." I said grinning at him. I spotted Marissa coming in the room.

"Hey Marissa over here!" I call. She grins and walks over to where Billy and I were sitting.

"Hey Billy how's it going so far?" She asks. But before Bill could reply there was a loud _bang_ from the front of the room. We all snapped our heads to the front and saw Mr. Freaky Eyes with a long stick that those teachers use in kindergarten.

"Welcome." Mr. Freaky Eyes said.

Everybody looked at each other and I was pretty sure we were all thinking the exact same thing.

Who was this guy?

He seemed to know exactly what we were thinking because he gave us a small smile and said,

"You must all be wondering who I am. Well, my name is Christopher Waite but you will call me Mr. Waite when addressing me. I am a new teacher here in William Rose Junior High. This is not my first year as a teacher which I believe you all would be hoping. I was a professor in Yale University so I will be pretty strict. But I assure you that if you work hard and well in my class that you won't have me hovering behind you like a shadow. Now I don't believe in all those introductory mumbo jumbo so I will have you all come up here and grab a book and read the section about The Celtics, Anglo-Saxons, and Vikings."

We all stared at him with our mouths hanging open. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Well? Are you all just going to sit there staring at me like brainless zombies? Get going!"

We all slowly stood up, grabbed our books and went back to our seats. I was surprised that nobody whined or grumbled or said anything. It must be the eyes and voice. Man that guy is seriously creepy. I look at Marissa and she looks at me. We could just tell this was not going to be good (along with the other 25 people in the class).

I got back to my seat and looked up. Mr. Freaky Eyes, or should I say Mr. Waite, was staring at me with his two (very creepy) mismatched eyes. I'm usually all game for a staring match but his eyes just creeped me out big time that I just had to look away.

The class was awkwardly quiet as everyone tried to concentrate on History. I was still on the first page trying to process what the first sentence was talking about but my brain just wouldn't function. Ugh this is so annoying.

I looked outside the window and saw something move behind the bushes. It was just like what happened this morning. Something really weird is definitely going on. A flash of something red passed by the window. I was pretty sure it was a handkerchief. It was a bloody red color and had a symbol on it, sort of like the peace hippie symbol. Weird. I was just about to plan on what I was going to do about it when I remembered what I promised myself. Stay away from trouble. I was having an argument with myself right there on whether I should forget all about that promise or stick to what I said. Before I could decide Mr. Waite came by my desk.

"Ms. Keyes are you paying any attention to what you're reading?"

I jumped. He startled me. I sat there staring at him with my mouth hanging open like an idiot. He frowned at me obviously thinking that I _was_ an idiot. I mentally kicked myself. _Get a grip Sammy!_ There was a loud snicker from the back. Heather.

I blurted out. "Are those your real eyes?"

He seemed startle by the question and stared at me for quiet awhile. Now this guy stares at you like he can actually see through you. It was creeping me out big time. Thankfully the bell rang and I just bolted out of there. Saved by the school bell.

Of course school wasn't really over yet. Mr. Caan still has the "Welcoming Assembly" to finish until we can all go home. I guess I kind of forgot that we had to stay with our last class for a while so that we could head out to the cafeteria, so I stood outside of the classroom like an idiot. Heather happened to be the one to lead the line and seeing me she sneered.

"Hey, loser nice way to get out of class. Real smooth for a 4th Grader."

"Shut up Heather." I said ignoring her. She laughed. Well more like cackled like a witch.

I quickly budged in line to stand beside Marissa.

"Sammy you're crazy."

I shrugged. It's not like I can help it. Our class headed out to the cafeteria and headed for a random spot near the Center section. While also trying to avoid Heather and Tenille who were trying to trip us. We quickly spread out a bit as to save a spot for Holly and Dot. The whole caf was buzzing with conversation of everybody catching up to each other. It was like they hadn't talked over the summer or maybe at lunch. Holly and Do finally came and Marissa told them about the incident with Mr. Freaky Eyes. I was kind of lost in thought that Mr. Caan's voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome to the 7th Graders, and as for the 8th Graders welcome back!"

He recited the usual 'Welcome-to-William-Rose-Junior-High-I-hope-you-have-a-good-time speech and that he hopes that we're going to have a "Ribbiting School Year!" Give me a break.

"I would also like to introduce and welcome two new members to our staff. Will Mr. Waite and Mr. Price please come up here."

Mr. Freaky Eyes stood up and was followed by a man wearing these hideous red and yellow checkered flannel pants.

"Those pants are a disaster!" Marissa whispered incredulously. Dot, Holly and I laughed in agreement.

"Mr. Waite is our new History teacher for 8th Graders and Mr. Holgartner will now only be teaching 7th Grade history. I expect you to respect and treat him the same as you treat all of your teachers here."

I rolled my eyes. Like that'll ever happen.

"Mr. Price will be our new counselor this year. If you have any problems please just sign your name in the waiting list and he will give you a time and schedule for you to be able to talk to him."

Flannel Pants gave everyone a cheerful smile and wave and said to the microphone. "I can't wait to start work here and I hope me and you will have a 'Ribbiting' Good time!"

That whole speech pretty much made us all burst out laughing.

Billy who was in the front of the room yelled. "Ribbit!" and started clapping, we all followed suit. This guy doesn't seem too bad. He just needs a wardrobe adjustment.

With the commotion died out Mr. Caan dismissed us and we were outta there!

We were just about to leave the cafeteria **(AN: There was a long line to get out of there)** Mr. Freaky Eyes comes over to us.

"Samantha may I speak with you for a second?"

I blinked at him. He seemed to take that as a yes so he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the spot where Mr. Caan had been making his welcome speech.

"I'm afraid I didn't answer your question before. These are my real eyes. Now please pay attention to what you are doing in class and stop being so inquisitive. That can get you hurt in the future."

"Hey! I'm not inquisitive." I protested. He gave me a look (the really creepy one) which shut me up. He growled.

"Stay out of trouble and leave it alone."

He let go of my arm and left. Stay out of trouble? Leave what alone? Who _was_ this guy? What was he talking about? I shrugged all the questions that were piling up in my brain and headed to Mrs. Ambler's room to get my stuff. **(AN: I know in the last chapter I put she had a locker but forget that.) **I was standing right in front of my homeroom and took my stuff out when I heard someone come up from my behind. I was still a little shaken up by that whole thing with Mr. Waite that Marissa coming up from behind me scared the wits out of me.

"Geez Sammy calm down! It's just me."

I cringed. "Sorry, I'm just a little shaken up that's all."

"Why?"

I told Marissa what Mr. Waite told me.

"Hmm. Weird. It sounds like he knows you."

"Yeah I know. Well let's go look for Holly and Dot."

Marissa and I found them by the entrance of the school and told them what happened.

"Wow that's creepy." Holly pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Hollister." I teased. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

We were still standing out the entrance and talking about our day when I spotted someone that had a red handkerchief in their pocket. Now I knew that the whole thing could be just coincidental but something in my gut tells me that it wasn't. I squinted my eyes to get a better look (I know it's impolite to stare at people's behinds but…) and sure enough there was the symbol on it. Or part of it anyways.

"Um, Sammy why are you staring at that guy's butt?" Holly asked uncertainly. Marissa and Dot started laughing and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Nothing I was just looking at his handkerchief."

"Yeah…Right…"

I sighed. I told them about what I had seen outside of Ms. Pilson's class and Mr. Waite's class.

Holly piped up. "It could be coincidental you know."

"I know but I just feel like something's going on."

Marissa gave me a look, obviously knowing what I was about to do.

"Chill! I was just saying what I thought. I'm going to stay out of it though. Promise."

She still didn't look convinced but just shrugged and kept walking. I wouldn't blamer her though. I wasn't convinced myself. Soon enough Dots' dad went to pick her up and Holly said that she had to leave for volunteer work at the Humane Society. Normally I would walk with Marissa but she said she was supposed to meet her mom at the mall for a dentist appointment. I waved goodbye to her and was about to head to the Seniors High rise when I spotted Handkerchief Guy walking out of William Rose with Mr. Freaky Eyes.

I can't believe this. It's just too weird. My feet automatically went straight for them just to see where they were going, but I stopped myself.

_No, Sammy! You said no more snooping and getting in to trouble. Do you know what you're about to get into? TROUBLE!_

_But I'm just going to…_

_NO!_

_But…_

That argument lasted for quiet awhile but eventually I decided to just follow them. There wasn't going to be harm in this. After I'm done I'll just forget about it. They're probably just off to get some ice cream or something, catching up or whatever. I hope.

* * *

**Haha Sammy just can't seem to keep outta trouble. Anyways I hope you guys review, since I didn't get much and I'd appreciate it if I knew people actually liked this story.**

**Baboosh (:  
**


End file.
